


The Nestling Returns

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's POV of the time in which Ianto was suspended and his return to the nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nestling Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

The favourite nestling hasn't been around in a while and the loud nestling is very quiet, not when others are around, but when he's alone in the nest, he wasn't like this before he knew about the nest-wrecker. All the nestlings come to the nest as normal, except for her favourite, something that rather upset her. While she cared for all her nestlings her favourite was the one that made sure that she was cared for as well, something the loud one was trying to do in his absence. While the loud one tried, he wasn't her favourite and she grew that little bit more depressed with each time the other nestlings arrived at the nest without their fellow nestling.

The loud nestling appeared to be feeling the same, but she could never tell with him, he had sent her favourite away after all. The next time someone entered the nest it was her nestling, and although she wished to go and greet him she knew that the nestlings had to welcome him home first. The loud nestling and the female nestling were talking when he arrived, the loud one nodding to him the other smiling. The other two nestlings were not in the nest when he came back so he set to work tidying the nest and would greet them later, she knew that he would also visit her as well; hopefully he'd have some of the delicious smelling brown thing, that he sometimes brings her, with him.


End file.
